manicomio hetalia:D
by olixus
Summary: si leen esta historia, verán las historias de como las naciones enloquecen y terminan en el manicomio mas loco de todos, del menos peligroso al peor de todos
1. Chapter 1

HOLA!

Estoy de vuelta, y prometo que voy a continuar con mis fics pendientes, pero mientras, aquí tienen un nuevo fic creado por mi persona, y unas cuantas amigas, espero que les guste y que si lo odian, no me peguen!

OooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooooooo

PROLOGO

Un señor, de aspecto raro, pero amable, iba a ser una entrevista a un manicomio

Cuando llego, lo saludo el jefe del lugar, llamado julio

-buenas tardes, señor Javier-lo saludo el jefe

-buenas-dijo cortante, el llamado Javier

-para que vino?

-vine para ver a sus pacientes, pienso hacerles una entrevista

-muy bien señor, pero le advierto algo antes-dijo el jefe

-qué?

-cuando vea a mis pacientes, véalos directamente a los ojos, y sin temor, ellos sienten el miedo-le aseguro

-porque?

-porque, el ultimo que tuvo temor y no lo miro a los ojos, fue la cena del último y más peligroso de todos, aun estando vivo, no habrás estado pero sus gritos se escuchaban por todos lados, fue horrible, a la mañana siguiente, mientras mis pacientes estaban en recreo, los enfermeros tuvieron que limpiar, pero cuando entraron a la habitación, sangre, partes de hueso y un olor a muerte por todos lados

Ahora, Javier no estaba seguro de querer continuar con la entrevista, pero se llenó de valor y dijo:

-claro que si-pero en sus ojos se veía un poco de temor

-muy bien-dijo julio-entonces-en sus ojos se veía un poco de maldad-bienvenido al manicomio hetalia, hogar de las naciones-dijo el jefe de manera macabra

OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Tengo que decir, que no voy a poner a todos los países, solo algunos , en cuanto piense una historia, lo hare con algún país, igual, pueden ponerme a algún país que quieran que ponga y pensare una historia para el, sus opiniones me importan mucho :D


	2. el cordon entre la vida y la muerte

HOLA

Tengo algunas ideas hasta ahora, espero que les guste este Cap. :D

OooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo ooooooooooOOOOOOOO

CAP: el cordón entre la vida y la muerte, empezando con el letón raivis

Cuando julio y Javier llegaron a la primera habitación, escucharon ruido de adentro y gritos de una enfermera, tuvieron que correrse hacia un lado, para que no los atropelle un guardia de seguridad, que entro corriendo hacia allí, sacando a una enfermera con el brazo choreando sangre, y le faltaba un poco de piel

-que le paso?-pregunto Javier

-raivis lo hace con cada enfermera nueva, algunas las mata si no le agradan

-… quien es raivis-pregunta

Se pega en la frente-pon, tú lo debes conocer por letonia, no?

-sí, también a estonia y a Lituania, ellos también están aquí?

-no, a decir verdad, la historia de los tres bálticos es muy trágica, te iré diciendo las historias por todas las habitaciones que pasemos, ah!, y una cosa más, las habitaciones van por nivel de peligro, como vez, esta es la primera, ósea, la menos peligrosa

-…ósea que, el letón que le arranco un peso de piel a la señora es el más normal? Pregunta impresionado

-sip

-oh…

-bien, te contare la historia

Letonia, conocido como raivis, era una nación normal, junto a sus hermanos, sufriendo los ataques verbales y físicos de Rusia, era muy normal ver que en sus diferentes partes de su cuerpo había cortes y cicatrices hechas con una navaja, la navaja de belarus, conocida como Bielorrusia, la hermana de Rusia, algunas echas por un cuchillo de cocina, que pertenece a estonia, otras echas por un vidrio, echas por Lituania, lo que ellos no sabían era que letonia estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco hasta que un día no pudo más, agarro un cuchillo, siendo discreto, sin que lo noten, el más pequeño, pero el más filoso que hay, justo ese día solo estaban él y sus hermanos, ucrania estaba en su país y Rusia y Bielorrusia estaban de viaje viendo su propio país, solo estaban ellos tres y el cuchillo de letón

-hermano, hoy nos hiciste enojar, no hiciste caso y acepta las consecuencias-dijo estonia con una correa en una mano y Lituania tenia alcohol en una mano y un cuchillo en otro

-lo siento he-hermanos, pero ustedes son los que se portaron mal, muy mal-dijo raivis, ya había perdido toda clase de cordura existente, solo existía en el todo el dolor que le hicieron sus hermanos, y la bielorrusa, pero ella no estaba ahí, mala suerte

-lo siento chicos, pero ustedes me han estado maltratando desde que era muy pequeño, pero tranquilos, ustedes, aunque sean malos conmigo, ustedes me cuidaran, EN EL INFIERNO!

No tenían vecinos, pero al frente tenían a una típica señora cotilla, que al escuchar gritos, cosas rompiéndose y sangre por las ventanas, llamo a la policía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, abrieron la puerta, encontraron vidrios rotos y salpicaduras de sangre en ellas, vasos, sillas, mesas, todo tirado, roto o arañado, eso sí, todo lleno de gotas de sangre fresca, "_muy_" fresca, caminaron hacia la cocina, allí encontraron más sangre pero algo más aterrador, "_dedos_", así es, había dedos en una encimera y había un cuchillo lleno de sangre seca. Fueron hacia arriba, cuando llegaron vieron que había tres puertas carradas y sin luz, la última, la que estaba de frente a ellos, estaba semiabierta y con luz, los policías se acercaron y cuando llegaron, dios, el horror, el olor a muerte estaba en esa habitación, partes de piernas, manos, incluso una lengua tirada en la alfombra, se escuchó un sonido, como si estuvieran comiendo, pero mucho más grotesco, se voltearon y vieron al letón, lleno de sangre, con un montón de rasguños, heridas que choreaban sangre, le faltaba todos los dedos de una mano, lo que supusieron que eran los de la cocina, vieron que al letón no le parecía importar, le estaba dando más importancia a lo que estaba comiendo que era una clase de órgano, pero no cualquier órgano, era un intestino, el intestino de estonia, que estaba junto a su cuerpo inerte, y al otro lado, había un par de huesos, pelo y un par de ojos que los miraban a ellos con terror y agonía, los policías tuvieron que vomitar después de ver eso, tanto olor a sangre y el sonido que hacia raivis a comer, fue de demasiado para ellos, algunos de ellos se mataron, al no soportar tanto la presión

-es por eso que al letón le faltan los dedos, pero no come cosas normales, desde ese día, se volvió caníbal y come solamente intestinos, que fue lo último que comió antes de ser encerrado en mi manicomio, aun quieres seguir?

-Javier tardo en responder después de oír la historia pero dejo:

-cl-claro, tengo que hacerlo para mi trabajo-le sonrió

-…bien, espero que te prepares, ya que aún te faltan muchas historias que escuchar, y una más trágica que otra, a partir de ahora no podrás retroceder

OooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo ooooooo

Espero que les allá gustado, lo pensé varios minutos pero lo logre, les gusto, sus reviews hacen que la haga más rápido, incluso pueden darme tomatazos, pero no tan fuerte please! XD


End file.
